The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital Power Amplifiers (DPAs) are power amplifiers that produce an analog output signal according to a digital input signal. The conversion from digital to analog is performed within the DPA.
In addition to digital to analog conversion and amplification, the DPA may perform quadrature amplitude modulation, in which an amplitude and a phase of the output signal are modulated according to in-phase and quadrature components of the digital input signal.